


Start

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia, Blue Eyed Werewolf Peter, Car Troubles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills. She growled, dark eyes glaring. How was this possible? This did not happen to people like her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> OKay!!!!! Day Three! 
> 
> Note | makeup names (italized) are all from Sephora.com  
> Note | the lace with scallop trim dress is from Loft.com  
> Note | the heels, watch, trench coat is from Nordstrom.com 
> 
> EnJOY

Day Three | Favorite Human - STILES STILINSKI

* * *

Day 3 of 31

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the reflection from the mirror that was surrounded by flourecent lighting. Her makeup had been done to perfection to match her outfit. A natural organic to help hide blimishes, if she had any - she didn't. The inner eyelid had been dusted in a _champagne sheen_. The outer eyelid - _gilded bronze_. The middle of the eyelid and the crease were shaded with a _silk stone_. And finally a _nude creme_ just under the brow. Her cheeks were dusted in a soft _Luster - sheer golden apricot_. Her lips were glossed in a vibrant _coral pink_.

Lydia smiled. _Perfection._ Her eyes moved lower as she stepped back - a full view over.

The dress soft and made tailored for her. It was a black lace over sheer beige dress with scallop trim, boat neck - still scallop trimmed, and cap sleeves. The back of the dress closed with a simple black zipper - starting near the tail bone and zipping up. The coat was a _Buberry London Quilted Double-Breasted Trench Coat_. It was a soft beige color, the bottom of the coat resting just about of middle thighs. The coat had a thin beige colored belt with black buckles; with twelve black buttons - two across and six down.

And finally the heels. Shiny beige colored _Joan & David Nicolette_ Pumps. Five inches in height. She giggled softly ahd fluffed out the ringlet curls of strawberry blonde hair.

Her smile widened. _Georgous._

Lydia Martin was ready for school. "Be good for Mommy, Prada."

 _Yip!_ The small Papilion twirled in a short circle.

Lydia smiled sweetly down at the adorable puppy. She cooed once more before grabbing her _Marc Jacobs Quilting Stam_ blush - as they prefered to call it - colored leather and brass satchel. She placed the straps against the crook of her left arm. Her shoulders were straight and taut, head held high. A slight, political smile covered her lips. Key's jingled from their position in her right hand.

The beige pumps clicked against the wooden floors as she moved from the sitting room towards the foyer in the front of the two story mansion. She glanced down at the  _Vince Camuto_ double wrap chain and leather strap watch. It was a soft gold chain and pale white leather with soft gold studs.

"Hello Seph," Sephora - Seph for short, as she had named her second baby. The powder blue, soft topped 2003 Pontaic Firebird. Her father had gotten it for her sixteenth birthday.  She held the key in her hand as she sat quaintly in the leather seat of her car. The icy blue studded crown keychain swayed in the air as she held the key, placing it into the ignition.

_Tch, tch. Tch._

Lydia frowned. what was wrong with her baby? She pressed the key wand twisted it once more.

_Tch, tch. Tch._

Her eyes widened, lips parting in shock. Her baby was dead. _What!_ she shrieked internally. How could this be happening? This couldn't be happening. Lydia's button nose scrunched in distaste as she reached for her leather satchel purse in the passanger seat. Reaching for the Galaxy-S II. She slid the lock screen across the screen.

_Messages._

Lydia's lips pursed into a pout as she opened the first text box.

 _ **BerrySmart**  
_ -Hey! I need a ride.

 _ **Alli  
**_ -Srry Lyds. Cnt.

Lydia frowned. _Seriously._ She puffed out a little breath, breathing in the cold that had filtered in - not getting warmer anytime soon thanks to the lack of a functioning car.

 ** _Scott_**  
-I'm with Allison

Lydia rolled her eyes. Figures, would the were-boy be anywhere but with Allison? Truly?

 ** _Gecko_**  
-Srry, Not driving baby all the way back there

Lydia growled. _Shallow twit!_ She loved Jackson. She did. Especially after the whole Kanima incident - and her helping him to wolf form. They had stayed good friends after than. But he could still be an asshat.

 ** _Boyd_**  
-No car

 ** _Erica_**  
-With Vernie *smooch* C U whn U gt here Berry!

Lydia shook her head. Only Erica could make her smile despite the complete and utter annoyance that currently surrounded her. _This is ridiculous._ Was no one able to help her? There was no way she was taking a taxi! They were _used_. Her nose curled unhappily.

 ** _Boyd_**  
-Never call me Vernie

Lydia smirked and rolled her eyes. They actually made an adorable pair

 ** _Stylin_   **(he'd named himself in her phone)  
-Srry the Jeep is a no go. Baby hates the cold

What was with guys and their name the car _baby_? Could they not come up with any other name? How stupid could one person be? Lydia shook her head. Boys were so stupid some times.

 ** _Stylin_**  
-I could make a detour? Wlk with you

 _ **BerrySmart**_  
-I do not walk.

She smiled despite herself at the little emocon Stiles sent back in reply.

 ** _Alpha  
_** -No

Lydia laughed softly. She hadn't even sent him a question yet. She smiled. Lydia knew for a fact, if she had been in realy trouble, Derek would come and help her - even though she had inadvertently helped his uncle rise from the dead.

She glanced down at the watch once more. Lydia was going to be late. She didn't do late. With a huff, she grabbed her Satchel and opened the car door. Lydia held back a tiny growl - wouldn't have been as furocious as a werewolf growl.

Buzz. Buzz.

 _ **Unknown**  
_ \- I'll pick you up in a minute.

Lydia frowned as she glanced down at the text message on her phone. The number was clearly unknown, but who was it? Who was left? Her lips pursed. Lydia tightened the belt around her waist and curled her left arm - the one holding her purse on in the crook of her arm - tighter to her body. Cold. It was cold. She let out a puff of white air before frowning. Just how long was it going to take?

_Beep. Beep._

Lydia arched an eyebrow. Was someone beeping the horn at her. She turned her head towards the entrance towards her drive. A pure white 2013 Ford Mustang hugged the concrete below the thick tires. Her head tilted to the side, arms crossing under her chest - lifting her breasts.

A shock rand through her body as she blinked. _What?_

"Sorry I was late Princess." She blinked. Her back straightened, stomach quivering as he moved closer.

His lips parted in a wicked smile. "Are you okay?" He chuckled. "Your heart seems to have a small flutter." His voice dropped a couple of octaves as he moved closer, his head lowerling as he moved directly in front of her.

"Why you?" Lydia all but whined. Why him? "Should I hug you or kill you for real? Peter."

Peter laughed softly. "I see you have been spending quality time with Erica and her music selection." He stood tall, shoulders broad and daunting under the thick black wool coat. "I do believe we need to go - unless you would like to skip and spend the rest of the day with me?" Peter's blue eyes sparkled, flashing to the unnatural blue held for murderous wolves.

Was it a bad thing that his murderous side turned her on? Lydia shook her head. "Get the door."

Peter chuckled lowly in the back of his throat. Stepping back, he leaned down and grabbed the door handle. "My Princess."

Lydia rolled her eyes. For some unknown - or a reason she was opting to look past - Lydia stayed quiet, rufusing to rebut his _my princess_ comment. Sliding on to the leather seat, her body melted. Warmth pooled around her, coiling tight - hugging her close. She breathed in, a deep sigh leaving her lips. His smell - deep and rich. Cinnamon mixing with the headiness of fresh rain and the oddest mixture of spearmint. It amazed her how well the scent mixed. Lydia was ignoring the fact that she liked it.

"No thank you?" Peter questioned, smirk still in place as he pressed on the brake and switched the gear to drive. "That is awfully rude."

Lydia held her smirk in check. "How can I make it up to you?" She held back a laugh as she glanced at the male next to her. Her eyes sparkled. _Is that a blush_. He hadn't been expecting that reply.

"You are dangerous, My Princess."

Lydia smiled. "You seem very possessive over something that is not yours."

"Not mine?" Peter questioned. He smiled widely. "Love, you were mine the minute you starting _seeing_ me." His eyes flashed a vivid oceanic blue - his wolf.

Lydia smallowed. Her eyes wide, heart fluttering in her chest. _Dangerous._ She chided inwardly. _So very mouth wateringly dangerous._ "Was it?"

"Yes." Peter answered without hesitation. He smiled once more. A sweet, yet unapologetic smile. "I have merely been waiting for you."

She frowned. _Waiting?_ Her lips pursed in thought. "Waiting for what?"

"Until your heart was mended enough for me to finish the job." Peter's voice was soft, a gentle caress over silkened skin.

Lydia froze. Her heart stuttered in her chest. He'd been waiting for her to get over Jackson? She blinked, choosing to stay quiet as her mind processed everything that came rushing at her at once. She had played out many variables in her head since Peter had first entered her mind.

Since that night he had come to her in her dreams and did nothing but hold her tight as she cried. At first, Lydia had thought it was just a way for her mind and body to cope with all the things that had happened. It was supernatural - therefore unexplainably unexplainable. But . . . a part of Lydia had known the psycho known as Peter Hale was much, much more than a blood thirsty driven wolf. He had had a vendeta. A vengence for the ones he had lost - a debt that needed to be paid with the blood of the one who had damaged him.

Lydia had been the first to see a different side of him. Though, there were times where he still shocked her to the core. Moments where she would freeze and wonder if it was all a hallucination. And then . . . then he'd do something like this - like that night - something so shell-shocking sweet. And Lydia would go blank and warm with happiness.

"Shall I pick you up after school?" Peter murmured softly.

Lydia breathed in slowly, purposely keeping her heart in a steady rhythm. She had never been one to sit on the sidelines. She was a go-getter. Lydia saw what she wanted and it became her's. Go big or Go home. She was Lydia _fucking_ Martin. She was not scared of an ex-alpha murderous blue eyed werewolf. She was a Banshee. She had her own powers - she was still learning, but she knew they were there.

She glanced at the school, smirking at the prying eyes that could not see past the blacked out windows. She breathed out slowly. Lydia turned towards the older - much older - with coy eyes. She leaned over - as quick as her human body would allow - and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Yes. And then we can start."

Peter blinked, a slow smile curving on his lips. "Start what?"

"Our relationship." She giggled softly and opened the door. Sliding out of the car, Lyida adjusted her purse and jacket. A Martin always had to be presentable. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the gaggling group of freshmen. Her nose turned upward as she took a step. Her eyes flitted back and forth - trying to locate her friends. Her pack. A smile graced her lips as she located them, one-by-one.

"Was that Peter?" Erica smirked.

Lydia nodded. She had nothing to hide. She turned eighteen a while back. She pulled her phone from her Leather Satchel. Sliding the lock-screen open, Lydia moved towards her _messages_. She smiled softly as she gazed at Peter's - unknown - number.

_Save._

Save Contact As?

**_Blue Eyes._ **

Lydia smiled and clicked save once more before sliding the phone back into her purse.

"You go Berry!" Erica cheered while wrapping her in an one-armed hug. Arm still in place, Erica an Lydia began to walk. "Is he going to pick you up after?"

Lydia nodded. "We have a date." She smiled knowing Peter was still within Werewolf-Hearing distance.

* * *

50000048709312907


End file.
